1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more specifically, to an exercise support apparatus having a resilient element for supporting a user's neck with a headrest during abdominal exercise. The apparatus includes a spring element for connecting a back cushion to a head rest to provide both cervical and back support. The back cushion has telescopic legs for supporting the apparatus. The spring element is positioned on an extendable rail which extends from a first side of the back cushion. A cradle is connected between the spring element and the head rest for maintaining a desired tension level and fully supporting the head and neck of a user during abdominal exercise. Preferably, the apparatus can be disassembled for easy and convenient storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exercise support apparatus designed for support of the body. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,473 issued to Safani et al. on Aug. 15, 1995.
Another patent was issued to Brown on Feb. 20, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,520. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,114 was issued to Gvoich on Aug. 13, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Colonello et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,463.
Another patent was issued to Sands on Mar. 17, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,035. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,688 was issued to Prusick on Mar. 24, 1998. Another was issued to Allis et al. on Sep. 15, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,220 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 16, 1999 to Gvoich as U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,425.
Another patent was issued to Yeh on Mar. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,181. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,768 was issued to Amesquita on Aug. 3, 1999. Another was issued to Liu on Jul. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,023 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 6, 2001 to Prusick as U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,366.
While these exercise support devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention is an exercise support apparatus having a resilient element for supporting the neck with a headrest whereby tension from a spring provides support thereof. The apparatus is a spring element for cervical and back support that can be disassembled into three parts. The headrest, cervical extension and body table are designed to be adjustable to fit different body sizes.